


Sparks.

by katasstropheee



Series: HacyWeek [4]
Category: Charmed (TV 2018)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Intimacy, Sparkles, hacyweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:54:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25163485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katasstropheee/pseuds/katasstropheee
Summary: Celebrating Guy Fawkes Bonfire Night in the Vera-Vaughn household gives Macy and Harry a moment of calm and clarity.
Relationships: Harry Greenwood & Macy Vaughn, Harry Greenwood/Macy Vaughn
Series: HacyWeek [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1818364
Comments: 16
Kudos: 22





	Sparks.

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Love in all its simplicity!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24087223) by [katasstropheee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/katasstropheee/pseuds/katasstropheee). 



> For day four of [#hacyweek](http://hacyweek.tumblr.com).  
> Prompt: Domestic Fluff.
> 
> Loosely based on a LIAIS prompt made by anonymous on tumblr.
> 
> I have noticed I've gotten less exposure on these stories. And I'm trying not to let it bother me. As a rule, I try to leave a comment on every story I read. I'm not expecting anything, or forcing guilt on anyone who doesn't leave a comment on my story. I just want you all to know that every eye that reads my words is appreciated. I love you all of you for giving my story the time and day.
> 
> And to everyone writing a story a day for Hacyweek, you are all incredible, and are really deserving of all the kudos and comments!!
> 
> \---
> 
> _Story is set in the break between s1 and s2._

On this unusually warm Tuesday evening in late fall, the Vera-Vaughn household has unanimously decided to celebrate Guy Fawkes Bonfire Night.

From the safety of their own backward, they’ve set up a make-shift fire pit – consisting of an old metal trash can and Mel’s old thesis papers atop chopped timber to help fuel the fire. They have the fairy lights that dress the awning shining bright, and Maggie had purchased enough sparklers to be considered a serious fire hazard. Everything was going to plan, at least to the sister’s approval.

The whole event was being held for Harry, of course. This was not traditionally an American holiday (though they would not be surprised if it eventually caught on, given this country’s obsession with explosions) and the girls were doing their absolute best to accommodate for their new housemate. Harry had brushed off most attempts, making up excuses of wanting to blend in to the country’s established practices and celebrations. But that was a load of bull to anyone who could read the disdain on his face at the mere mention of a baseball game or Chicago hot dog.

So on this particular evening he simply sat and obeyed, letting the sisters have their fun and perking up when they asked him British-specific questions. At least they wanted it to be authentic. He could appreciate that much.

The sun had just dropped below the horizon, and the sky was a deep mauve. It lit up against the sharp gold lights and made the surrounding atmosphere glow. Mel lit four more sparklers and handed two to Macy. Maggie had abandoned her sisters for the table, throwing cookies - referred to on this evening ONLY as biscuits – into her mouth and searching the Book of Shadows for something.

From his perch, Harry watched the other two sisters dance and make patterns in the air. Macy’s wild curls bounced around her face as she moved, occasionally obscuring a smile that radiated brighter than the sparks that rained around her.

He couldn’t look away. His chin was leaning heavily on his hand, which was balanced atop his knee. All he could muster as far as movement, was to lift his drink to his lips and back down to the floor. Otherwise, he was too mesmerised.

To his right, he caught a sharp shout of glee. “Mel! Mel, get your butt over here and help me with this spell.”

Mel’s sparklers had already run out, so she used it as an excuse to see whatever Maggie was fussing about. Macy was so infatuated with drawing DNA structures into the dimming sky, that she barely noticed the commotion.

Suddenly, the two sisters out of Harry’s line of vision yelled out words he detected were in Spanish.

“ _Deja volar las chispas!_ ”

Suddenly, the sky was filled with small bursts of lights of every colour imaginable. As Harry watched the display come to be, he caught Macy’s sudden and shocked expression. She gazed in wonder at the sky above, letting the stray sparks fall into her hair and run over her skin. They quickly dissolved as each new spark was produced.

It was like everything started to slow down. Like time was giving Harry the chance to take a screenshot of this moment in his mind - Macy’s face beaming the brightest he’d ever seen, her eyes shut and arms stretched out, bathing in the lights and music and slowly cooling dusk. He took in every line, colour, shape… and made sure he would never forget this moment. Never again would he forget something this important.

As time reset itself, and the two other sisters raced in to join Macy under the shower of sparks, he smiled. He felt warmer than he had in a long time, finally able to stretch his legs and relax in a place he could proudly call home.

\---

An hour has past. Harry’s paper cup is empty and he feels drained. Watching the sisters dance to an English-appropriate playlist (curated by Maggie, of course) was tiring enough. Even now, they weren’t letting up. Where these girls got all this relentless energy from, he didn’t know. He might need to ask for future festivities.

Macy had broken away from the girls some moments before. He hadn’t noticed until now, as she was stands right in front of him, offering her outstretched hand. He must’ve been falling asleep on his hand. He felt buzzed, despite having only drunk two small glasses of ale.

Still, he blinked against his haze as Macy nodded her head towards the back patio door. He accepted the invitation with great interest and took her hand. He stumbled a little as he went to stand. Luckily, Macy was steady enough to grip his arm and make sure he didn’t topple over. He smiled in gratitude, but sighed when her hands left him. She made her way swiftly inside, and he followed after her, skipping steps on the stairs to keep up.

Closing the door, he felt how chilly the house had become from their absence. He wrapped his arms around himself tightly as he caught Macy’s silhouette disappearing into the kitchen. He picked up his pace and was soon joining her.

The silence was comforting, only occasionally broken by Maggie’s and Mel’s excited bickering, muffled from the closed door. Otherwise, Harry took a seat at the kitchen bench and let the ease of Macy’s company cover him like a warm blanket. It also helped that Macy had started lighting candles, placing them on each edge of the bench and letting them light up the room. It was dim enough as to not upset his eyes. And with the sparks still going outside, parchments of colour added to the contentment both parties were feeling from the new setting.

Even so, Macy couldn’t help but notice the small crease that had been sitting on Harry’s forehead all evening. “Harry, are you alright?”

“Of course.” Macy turned her back to turn the kettle on and retrieve two mugs from the high cupboard. “Why are you asking?”

“You just… you look sad.”

“Ah.” She caught his exaggerated sigh. “I-It has nothing to do with this evening. What you and your sisters have done for me tonight has been… _overwhelming_ , for lack of a better word. But otherwise, I have had a pleasant evening in your, uh and your _sister’s_ company.”

She spooned two heaps of cocoa into each mug, watching Harry dance over his words. He sounded genuine, and she believed his sincerity. But she can hear something else beneath his voice, something unspoken. “You can talk to me, you know that right?” she reassured.

He glanced up, failing to hide the surprise that came with every instance of kindness Macy shows him. It was nothing new, and yet every instance feels fresh and clean. “I do.” He turned to stare back at his fingers, picking absently at a loose thread on his favourite maroon sweater. “I was just reminded of the last bonfire night I celebrated. Before I died.”

The loud clang of a spoon hitting the table made them both jump. Macy brushed off her sudden clumsiness with a laugh. “Sorry, I… your answer just surprised me.” The kettle behind her clicked off. She turned to grab it. “If you don’t want to talk about it, that’s fine.”

“No, no. it’s okay. My past is no secret. In fact, the memories have been coming back so fast lately, it… it helps to talk about it.”

She filled the two cups up an inch from the brim. Delicately she stirred the two drinks, soon letting go of the spoons and letting her magic take over. Lastly, she dropped in a pinch of small marshmallows. Macy held out a hand and slowly shuffled the mug over to Harry. He took the handle and grinned when the scent of warm chocolate finally hit his nose. “Thank you, Macy.”

She pulled out the stool right beside him and took a seat. “My pleasure, Harry.” She swivelled till she was facing him, giving him her full attention and a cordial stare. “Now, tell me more about this bonfire night.”

\---

An hour streamed by unnoticed by the two. Macy was too enthralled in Harry’s stories to care.

He was enlightening her on the real traditions of bonfire night, and how on his last, he had Carter with him. He spoke of his son with deep love and affection, detailing his outfit and characteristics with perfect specificity. She could picture every frame of his memory in her mind.

And the way his voice perked up an octave when he got excited about something. It was like music to her ears, and she could listen to that tune on repeat forever.

As her eyes made another wave over his face, she caught the unmistakable shimmer of a tear slowly descending his cheek. Without thought, she took her thumb and brushed it off. Harry noticed but made no move, nor nervous stutter. Like the motion was only natural.

“Sorry, I didn’t realise I was crying.”

“That’s okay. These memories must _really_ be overwhelming you.”

“It’s more like… melancholy. I know I can’t go back. A part of me doesn’t even want to. But another part of me… misses Carter. Misses being carefree and without tolerance. Misses being… unapologetically human.”

She smiled slyly at his admission. “Well there’s nothing wrong with that.”

She hadn’t realised her hand had come to rest on top of Harry’s. He failed to notice his hand turning in her grasp to lock their fingers together. They both missed how close together they had come. Their knees were knocking together. Their backs were arched, leaning in too close to be considered friendly. Their eyes were lit up amongst the dancing flames and fading colours of the outside sparks.

“Macy, I truly admire your strength” he said in a whisper deep enough to make Macy shiver.

“W-Why?” she asked with dazed curiosity.

He opens his mouth, taking a beat to choose his words carefully. “You’ve… been through a lot. You lost someone close to you, and you took on so much darkness. That kind of trauma would destroy anyone. But you came out the other side… stronger. Wiser. And I admire that so much about you.”

“Harry.” Her voice was soft, and afflicted with fondness she had not felt before. “I am only strong because I have my family to lift me out of the dark.”

“Yes. Yes, you are right. Your sisters have been so important for you.”

“Of course. But… I was talking about you.” She clutched his hand tighter running a thumb over his pulse. She could feel the rushing pace of his heartbeat, that seemed to be perfectly matching her own.

Suddenly, they were closer. The tips of their noses briefly touched, as they both closed their eyes in anticipation for something they weren’t in total control of. Another inch further, and their lips would finally touch…

***BANG***

They both jumped apart, glancing in the same direction the sharp noise had come from. They both stand sharply, preparing for a fight. A few more sharp bangs followed. Then the neighbour’s border collie Buster starts barking, howling into the distant commotion.

It was just fireworks. There was no immediate danger after all.

They both sighed in relief at that, but then were immediately reminded of where they had been, and of what they were about to do. Normally, the two of them would be mumbling messes, making up any excuse to explain away their behaviour or to leave the room in a rapid-fire haste.

But tonight, they simply caught each other’s stare. Something new lingered there. They didn’t understand it completely, but they weren’t afraid to find out what it was.

But that would have to be on another night. The last of the sparks had died out. The room was sitting in a mild shade of yellow, and the dimming candles on the table still managed to light up their faces.

The crease on Harry’s forehead that had bothered Macy all night was now gone.

“I guess, I will bid you ado. Until morning.” He nodded in a gentlemanly manner, making his way out to the front of the house.

“Harry?”

He stops short, simply turning his head to let Macy know he’s listening.

“I’m not the only one who went through a lot, you know. I admire your strength too.”

He nodded, grateful that the shadows of the hall were hiding his blushing cheeks. “Well then, goodnight Macy.”

“Goodnight, Harry.”

As he leaves, he takes a wide majority of the warmth with him. But the cold night offers them a new perspective. Macy lets the goosebumps cover her skin, replacing the shivers Harry had just been leaving there. She would fall asleep tonight imagining him holding her in his arms, and picturing this moment in perfect quality.

In turn, Harry would do the same. Picturing Macy surrounded by dancing lights, without a care on her weary body.

Because in their dreams, they could finally make sense of what had happened. And what could eventually be.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me @ [katasstrophee](http://katasstrophee.tumblr.com/) for more Hacy content.


End file.
